Miami, Florida
Miami is one of three playable cities in DRIV3R alongside Nice and Istanbul. It is located in the southeastern region of the U.S. State of Florida and is the setting of the beginning of the game. Setting: Miami is a tropical monsoon climate, with the game primarily depicting it as a touristic metropolis consisting of many famous landmarks and districts. Neighborhoods include: * Downtown Miami- The city's financial district which is heavily filled with high-rises and skyscrapers. Also making an appearance is the elevated Miami Metrorail (which is not accesible to the player and even deadly if contact is made), with a path distinguished on the map by a red line. Other famous real-life landmarks include the Bank of America Tower (called "The Tower at International Place" in the game), American Airlines Arena, 1 Biscayne Tower, the Freedom Tower, and Bayside Marketplace. Downtown is connected to the rest of the Miami mainland via drawbridge and freeway system and is located directly east of Little Havana and west going across the river from Miami Beach. It is not marked on the map but distinguishible by appearance. * Miami Beach- A mass body of land separated from the rest of the city and only connected by a series of bridges. Miami Beach is mostly upper-class residential and tourist-based, with streets such as Ocean Drive and Collins Avenue making apperances. It is also home to various clubs, bars, and restaurants. Some landmarks include the Miami Convention Center and real-life South Beach hotels, such as the Colony Hotel, the Beacon Hotel, and the Clevelander. Distinguishible on the map as part of the same body of land is South Pointe Park, which is the southernmost neighborhood which contains many waterfront homes as well as the real-life Portofino Tower apartment complex. * Little Havana- A low-income neighborhood which is directly located on the outskirts of Downtown. It is in reach via local roads and freeway, and houses construction, small homes, and small businesses. In the DRIV3R rendition of Little Havana, the now-demolished Orange Bowl is located (which was the previous stadium of the Miami Dolphins and University of Miami Hurricanes football team), and is accesible to the player. It is the only link to the Coral Cables, which is directly located south. * Coral Gables- An independent city in real-life, Coral Cables is included in the game as part of Miami's cityscape and infrastructure. It is the only district in the city to have no relavance to the storyline, and is also the smallest one on the map. Mostly a middle-class neighborhood, two landmarks include the Alhambra Water Tower and Biltmore Hotel. * Coconut Grove- The main focal point of Miami's shopping industry, Coconut Grove boasts a massive shopping center, as well as suburban neighborhoods around it. It is connected to the Downtown area via freeway and bridgeway, and is also the southernmost district in the city. Gangs: * South Beach * The Eights The two other safehouses are the Blue Motel and a construction site. The main safehouse (the white apartment) has a bedroom, kitchen, balcony, parking lot even your own boat dock. Whenever you return to the parking lot or boat dock new boats will be there. ' A med 3-1-.jpg Dr3rpc006-1-.jpg Driv3r 1-1-.jpg Driv3r profilelarge-1-.jpg Driver3 042103 6-1-.jpg ' Category:Map